Ship Wreck Island
by jaspergreen13
Summary: Peter is a vampire Char is a werewolf there fall in love, but with the war between werewolfs and vampires can they stay together?


There once was a King and Queen that wished deeply for a child that they didn't have. As time passed they began to give up hope. Then one amazing day, a daughter was born, and they decided to name her Bella. The King and Queen were thrilled to have the child they always wanted. As the princess grew up she became both good and lovely, but Bella was not like the other princesses.

She was much more adventurous and loved to go exploring .One sunny day she decided to go for a walk in the forest without her parent's knowledge. She knew that she was not allowed to, but her parents were busy and she felt that she was old enough.

"I have done it hundreds of times by my-self," she said to herself in a small voice.

As she walked down the trail leading out of the castle grounds, she found a path she had not seen in all her exploring over the years.

'It looks rather scary down there, but I wonder where it leads?" she said, as she walked through the trees. Soon it seemed like hours had passed. The forest started to become darker and darker. Suddenly there was the sound of a twig snapping. Bella looked behind her to see what made the noise, and she came face to face with a man in a black mask.

She realized that she had left her pepper spray at home. So when he tried to grab her, Bella punched him in the face, and went running in the opposite direction. While she was running, Bella came to what looked like a wall. As she got closer she realized it was not a wall at all, but a tall tower. She walked around the tower and found a door. She was curious as to what was behind it, so she opened the door and then found a long spiral staircase. She climbed eagerly up the stairs to the top, and curiously looked out the window at the masked figure, who was still looking for her.

Deciding that he might be doing that for a while she curled up on a rug and fell into a deep sleep.

When Bella's father, King Charlie, found out that his daughter was not in the castle he went on a rampage.

"Where is she? What if something has happened to her?" he yelled.

"I am sure that she is all right, my love," his wife stated in a patient voice, trying to calm him down.

But there was no stopping the King in his panic for finding his only child. He decided to call the neighboring kingdom for help in finding her. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello, this is King Carlisle speaking, who is it?" said the person on the other end of the phone.

"Carlisle, this is your friend Charlie, my daughter has gone missing and we need your help to find her," exclaimed his frantic voice into the phone.

"Do not panic, I will send my son to go looking for her." With that, Carlisle hang up the phone and went to find his son.

"Edward, wake up quickly" he said, to his only son.

"What is it dad?' he said quite sleepily.

"Princess Bella has gone missing, and because you are a prince you have to go and save her," he said, rushing his son out of bed.

"But …dad I … I can't go and save her, isn't that a job for the police?" Edward managed to get out through all his stuttering.

"But Edward, you are a prince and princes save princesses, it is your job," said his father.

After much persuasion Edward got up and put on his armor, that his dad said every prince needs when they were going and rescuing damsels in distress. But Edward felt as though this was not enough so he went onto the internet and bought a tank.

When Edward finally got to the forest, he began searching for the princess. As he came the mysterious tower, he looked up through the small window of his tank.

"I wonder if she is up there?" stated the prince.

He dug through his things in the back, until he found what he was looking for. A pair of binoculars. Walking to the front of the tank, Edward again looked up. In the top window of the tower there was a shadow that looked like a girl. Bob tried to yell out and get the princess's attention, but it was no use. She was to high up to hear.

"I should get out of here, but what if something happens?"

After fighting with these thoughts Edward decided to walk around the tower, his sword in his hand the entire time, until he came to a set of stairs. He climbed up, trying not to hyperventilate. He came to the top. He looked around until his eyes fell on a sleeping figure. Bella was curled up in a tight ball. Her long hair was covering her face.

Edward walked forward with caution, and then he was leaning over her, shaking her shoulders carefully until her eyes fluttered open.

"Are … you … alright?" he asked.

Bella looked up at the boy in front of her. "Yes I am fine thank you, why wouldn't' I be?" she said.

"Well people said that you had gone missing and asked me to come and find you," he said looking at her. "I am Prince Edward by the way."

With that, they ran out of the tower. As they were running out the door and about to get into Bob's tank, the masked man that was chasing Bella came running towards them waving his hands like a madman. Edward ran in the opposite direction, yelling at the man to leave him alone.

"Don't worry Edward , I will save you," yelled Bella, grabbing his sword from the tank and running in the direction of the madman. The man picked up a heavy stick, and they started to duel. However soon Bella had the man pinned to the ground.

"What do you want?" she roared at him, "Tell me now."

The man took off his mask. Then turning his gaze at her he said, "You are not supposed to be in this part of the forest, we are about to start construction on a new road."

"Ooh… sorry," she said, looking behind the man and realizing that there was heavy machinery in the distance.

Bella waked over to Edward who was on the ground crying. "Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Edward grabbed hold of her and hugged her for dear life. "Thank you, I was so scared that he was going to kill me," he sobbed on her shoulder.

"It's alright, he just came to tell us that that we were not supposed to be here," Bella stated, patting the boy on the back.

After Edward finished crying they jumped into the tank and went home. They all lived quite happily, until the next time Bella snuck off and Bob was sent to save her….


End file.
